


He's not me (you're not him)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Some light flirtation causes Caitlin to realize that HR sees her more than just a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no write! Well, in the Snowells fandom. But these past two episodes has been heavy with Snowells and I'm gonna pump out as much fics as I can because I have a feeling they're just teasing us about it, just like last season.
> 
> This fic was a prompt made by Rainystripe. I am very much open to prompts :) 
> 
> PROMPT: HR drinking coffee, Caitlin eyeing him cause he's new and he catches her starting and she spills tea on herself and he cackles.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH.  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

He’s not Harrison Wells. Well, he’s not _their_ Harrison Wells. He’s not the asshole, grumpy, stoic, yet caring man they’ve all learned to love. No, this man is the _complete_ opposite of that. Earth-2 Harry does not smile, initiates any sort of physical contact, highly verbose, and most certainly not _flirty._

But Harrison “ _HR_ ” Wells of Earth-19 certainly does.

At first, Caitlin paid no mind to his advances. She just thought he was the type of man who joked flirtatiously, as part of his sense of humour. She actually found it hilarious, especially seeing the looks of astonishment etched on Cisco and Barry’s face whenever HR tried flirting with her.

She doesn’t blame them. After all, the past Harrison Wells’ they’ve encountered seemed like romance was the furthest thing on their minds.

The first Harrison Wells’ was more geared towards killing Barry Allen and returning to his timeline. The only thing the second Harrison Wells – _their_ Harry – that seemed to be on his agenda was rescuing their daughter and killing Zoom. Definitely no romance for either Dr. Harrison Wells’.

Now _this_ Harrison Wells – that’s a different story.

During the course of his stay, the only thing that was obvious for the team was that HR’s main motive was to assist Team Flash in any way he could against the metahumans. No man to kill, no daughter to rescue, no earth that needs saving.

Just a replacement for their Harry.

And they were just fine with that.

While they all certainly did miss Harry and his constant crankiness, it was quite refreshing to be able to talk to his doppelganger without worrying about dying by his hands if they accidentally said something to piss him off. It made missions a bit easier without the constant yelling in their ears, most especially for Barry.

Harry was a teammate and confidant, but to Barry and Cisco, HR’s a _bro._

As for Caitlin, she can’t put a word as to what HR is to her.

The brunette leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her tea while observing HR under her watchful gaze. The older man threw his head back in laughter and patted Cisco on the shoulder, the pair most likely exchanging jokes. She hid smile behind her takeout cup, her fondness for Cisco and HR bubbling up inside her as she sees them bonding.

Catching the young bioengineerist staring at him, he bid Cisco goodbye with a slap of their hands and a one-armed hug before walking towards her.

“See something you like?” HR purred, leaning against the console.

Caitlin coughed on her drink, her pale cheeks flushing with embarrassment at being caught.

“Don’t flatter yourself, HR,” she coughed, bright hazel eyes glaring at him. “I was only thinking of you and Cisco.”

HR raised both his eyebrows in surprise before waggling them suggestively, smirking down at the young woman’s words. Realizing what that might’ve sounded like, she was quick to correct herself.

“Not in _that_ way!”

Harry’s doppelganger let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head as if she fell for a joke. It certainly felt that way to Caitlin. “I’m just teasing you, sweetheart. You look absolutely adorable when you’re flustered.”

He surprised her by propping himself off the computerized table and bending over to pat her on the shoulder, walking past her to the corridors.

“I’m gonna get a cup of coffee in the kitchen. You want any?” he asked her over his shoulder.

She raised her Jitters takeout cup and gently shook it, wordlessly telling him that she already has a drink. She smiled when she heard, “Your loss,” echoing down the hallway.

When Caitlin was certain HR was gone, she let out a drained sigh, and propped her elbows, supporting her head against her hands. While this Harrison Wells is certainly more laid back than her Harry, it sometimes felt like it took more of an effort to have a conversation with HR.

With Harry, yes, it was occasionally awkward at the beginning. But as he gradually warmed up to her, the conversations came naturally. When she talks to HR, she slightly feels tenser, as if she was bracing herself for an attack. In reality, Cailtin was only trying to find a way to deflect the doppelganger’s advances.

She huffed. She really needs to stop comparing both men. They’re biologically identical but she can’t fault them for their flaws. They both come from very different earths than hers. It’s certainly not fair.

Maybe Caitlin just misses her Harry and tries to bide the time until he can come back home.

The brunette was once again startled out of thought when she felt a warm hand softly stroking her head. “You alright, darlin’?” HR asked, slight worry shining in familiar, azure eyes. “You feeling sick? Was it the tea?”

She softly smiled up at him as she slowly wheeled her chair away from his touch. He got the message and dropped his hand to his side. If he was hurt, he didn’t show it.

“I’m fine,” she reassured. “I guess I’m just a little tired.”

He nodded, seemingly to accept her answer. HR occupied himself on an office chair beside Caitlin, spinning himself. He even let out a tiny noise that sounded a bit like, “Wheee,” in the young woman’s ears. She couldn’t help but giggle at his sudden childish display.

He stopped twirling himself, and looked at her with his face lit up with joy. “There it is! There’s the sound I wanted to hear!”

“Sorry?”

“You laughed. Well, not really a deep _ha ha_ laugh that I wanted to hear, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Oh.”

Caitlin didn’t know how to respond to that. The only person that tried to make Caitlin laugh was Ronnie. She didn’t know how to react the person that tried making her laugh once more is her friend’s doppelganger who happens to be the doppelganger that once looked like her dead mentor.

“Hey, look, uh,” HR started, swirling his chair away from her, “I know that I’m different from the other,” he gestured towards the corridor, “Harrison Wells that you know. Bare told me everything. But maybe, perhaps you can see me as myself? As HR? Not the other handsome dude?”

This time, Caitlin really did laugh. “Oh, HR. I don’t see you as Harry,” she said softly, boldly grasping his free hand in assurance. “You are Harrison Wells from Earth-19. Yes, I made comparisons between you but only personality wise. But at the end of the day, you are you, and Harry is Harry.”

His grin was almost blinding. He bared his pearly, white teeth and his cerulean eyes crinkling in joy.

“ _Only_ personality wise?” he asked suggestively.

 _Ah, there he is,_ Caitlin fleetingly thought, a sense of embarrassment already rising to her face. She faced away from him, chugging the tea down in gulps.

“Are you sure you never mentally thought which one of us would be better in bed?”

Caitlin spat out her tea, coughing vehemently. She covered her mouth, trying to stop any of the offending liquid drip disgustingly down her chin. She whipped her head to stare at HR in disbelief before her hazel eyes narrowing in anger.

He was gazing at her, mirth dancing in his eyes, calmly taking a sip out of his barely touched coffee.

“W-We, me, H-Harry,” she spluttered, trying to form words, “We aren’t like that at all!”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “No? Seriously? You aren’t yanking my leg, are you?”

She continued to glare at him. “What makes you think that I’m… _involved_ with Harry?”

“The way he looks at you,” he answered simply.

“The way he looks at me.” she repeated, more slowly.

“ _This is Dr. Caitlin Snow. She is brilliant.”_ HR quoted before smiling at her. “The way he introduced you, Caitlin. He was _proud,_ and absolutely adored you. And don’t even get me started on his jealously when I shook your hand. Oh, and c’mon! The way he tried saying goodbye before he left? Heartbreaking. Left everyone on edge.”

Caitlin sat still on her chair, barely able to process what HR was telling her. Well, more like rambling. Harry looks at her in a certain way that has people convinced that they are in some sort of relationship that was other than platonic?

“If you thought I was in a relationship with him, then why are you hitting on me?”

“Because I like you,” he stated simply, as if he was telling her the world was round and she was the only one that didn’t know it.

“You like…me?”

HR placed his mug on the console and grasped both her hands in his own. “Yes, Caitlin Snow. I like you very much. I don't mind a little competition. And I will love it if you allow me to take you out on a date at Big Belly Burger.”

Caitlin was thankful that she stopped drinking her tea or she would’ve definitely spat out her tea on HR’s face. Imagine the awkwardness that would ensue.

“You want to take me out to dinner,” she parroted in disbelief.

Harry’s doppelganger smiled. “Very much so.” After some thought, HR smirked and added, “Although, I don’t mind skipping dinner and straight into the night fun.”

All the blood rushed to Caitlin’s face. She tried yanking her hands out of his grasp but he wouldn’t let her. He won’t let her. Not until she gave him an answer. If she were to reject him, he would accept it gracefully, not willing to push. But if she gave him a chance, he would do everything he could to prove to Caitlin that despite his humour, he is serious when it comes to the young bioengineerist.

She was quiet sometime, never saying anything, her eyes never leaving his. For the first time, HR felt a tad bit uncomfortable. If she was going to turn him down, he wishes that she can do it swiftly rather than wait for an agonizing long time.

“Dinner?” she finally said.

“Dinner,” he nodded, gently tightening his grip on her hands as he’s suddenly filled with hope.

“With you?”

“With me.”

“Nothing more?”

“Nothing more than what you are comfortable with, sweetheart.” He confirmed, using a term of endearment for her.

She broke out into a small smile. “Then yes, HR.”

“Yes?” It was his turn to be in disbelief.

He felt her long fingers tighten around his own. “Yes. On one condition.”

“What?” Suddenly a bit worried. Would she ask him to invite Cisco or Barry? God, HR hopes she wouldn’t ask him of that.

“I don’t want Big Belly Burger.”

HR let out a sigh of relief, tugging Caitlin into his arms. “We can eat anywhere you want, darling.”

X

HR of Earth-19 was not what people expected him to be. He was flirtatious, loud, and chattery. He knew how to dress and thought he was suave. He was the complete opposite from his Earth-2 counterpart.

But as he held Caitlin to his chest out of pure happiness, she found herself thinking that maybe this new Harrison Wells isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
